Total Mutant Drama Turtles
by GreenGlassCannon42
Summary: When an old enemy of the Turtles returns the cast of Total Drama is thrown into a new battle for the fate of both Earth and the universe. May the strongest side win.
1. All is Ch'rell with the world

_**Disclaimer:**_ Total Drama is property of FreshTV and Teletoon. TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon. I do not wish to profit from this work and I respect the wishes of the license holders.

 **A'sN: Well I never thought I'd get over my writer's block but somehow a new idea came roaring to life once I went on this site long enough.** **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this more than I did writing it! Oh Gods there were so many errors to correct. Anyway Enjoy!**

 _The depths of space,_ _somewhere far, FAR away from Earth..._

It seemed like eons had passed since his plans were thwarted by those accursed Utroms and their allies, chief among them the oddball family known as the Hamato Clan. What was meant to herald a new era of dominance over this universe ended at the hands of not the Turtles, nor his daughter but a simple design flaw; one that should had been dealt with as soon as he knew about it. Alas, foresight is something that all beings know of yet rarely act upon.

The conqueror known as Ch'rell was no different though he is as far from human as one can imagine. His tiny body is salmon pink with a ghastly purple scar over his left eye with tiny tentacles that allowed control over his various exosuits as well as movement when none were available. His two eyes shone with a malevolence world renowned on both the Ultrom homeworld and the worlds ransacked by the former Duke during his years-long raid of the universe. His teeth were almost as razor sharp as his most deadly weapon; his mind.

However all the planning, all the hardship, and loss was rended a moot via the actions of Earth's greatest heroes: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a secret fighting force formed by Hamato Yoshi's pet rat Splinter. Unknown to the world at large the TMNT fought against threats both terrestrial and beyond both of what little of space humanity knew about and beyond the veil of what we considered reality with the skills, weapons, and tools of the ancient ninjas and samurais of Japan plus technology years ahead of anything known on Earth.

The foursome was the bane of Ch'rell's existence ever since Leonardo rejected his aid once the latter's evil was revealed to the teenage shinobi due to the quick actions of Splinter. Ever since that fateful day both the Hamato and Foot clans fought for what appeared to be years, yet in the grand scale of things only mere months had passed. In the end, Ch'rell was finally defeated by the Turtles in a suicide plot that would have ended both of their struggles had it not been for the advanced tech of the peaceful Ultroms.

During their final battle with Ch'rell Donatello had found out that the core that powered the ship was violently unstable. Utilizing an backup of Professor Honeycutt's mind the genius terrapin triggered it to detonate after the team had much discussion on this grave matter. Ch'rell fought like a demon to keep his plans from being derailed but in the end the Utroms froze time with their advanced technology mere seconds before the core exploded and beamed all parties away before time was resumed; and the ship became shrapnel that drifted in space to this very day.

Ch'rell stood trial on the Ultrom's planet; which was his as well and was, to no one's surprise found guilty of genocide, environmental destruction on a planetary scale and waging war on nearly every planet his vile presence visited but Earth. His crimes while on Earth were terrorism, grand theft, kidnapping and in the unfortunate case of one Baxter Stockman needless mutilation.

After a hour had pasted during his long awaited and so dearly needed trial Ch'rell was sentenced for the rest of his life on an icy asteroid without the possibility of parole. The years went on and while the Turtles fought the true demonic Shredder which Ch'rell based his human secret identity on as well as Bishop, Sh'okanabo and other challenges both mundane and otherworldly in their minds Ch'rell remained the greatest enemy of the Turtles to this very day.

Alas, we humans are a somewhat cruel and vain species and the actions of one evil man will reverb both his world and the Turtles for what may seem like years to come...

 _Canada, sometime during 2014..._

Two figures walked on an old runway while they awaited the news on the show everyone talked about in Canada: Total Drama.

If you needed to know of recap on what this show is about it's a reality show where teens and young adults did various events, battles (never bloody ones; this was meant for families after all!) and other silly little things while on international television. Generally there were two teams(World Tour had three at the start but the tragically misnamed Team Victory lost all of its members before the merge) of teens and the losing team nearly always voted off a competitor that they felt did them wrong during their stay on the season or just made an error, judgmental or otherwise that cost the team a win during an episode. When the numbers dwindled enough the teams were dissolved and it was every man, woman, and/or mutant for themselves until the final two came around. Then the last two competitors did the last challenge to win one million dollars.

At least that's what the show was meant to be about. Those in the know understood Total Drama was a vehicle for the host's legendary ego; the whims and feelings of the teenagers be damned and right now it was rightfully bruised by one simple statement.

"Chris McLean you are hereby banned from Camp Wanawaka," a firm female voice stated in a dry, professional tone. Her brunette hair was cut in a bob style which went somewhat well with her pitch black business suit. She was flanked by two tall men; each wearing a black suit with matching flattop haircuts. Even as Chris's face fell from this setback, she continued on about what the future held for Total Drama. "You shouldn't be as lucky as you are Chris. The environmental damage will take DECADES to repair and right now our government just doesn't have the time or money to fix this disaster." She took a bit to moisten her lips before going on about what needed to be said. " Quite frankly we think you're too popular for our own damn good," the agent spat out.

Chris chuckled at this but inside he was furious. Total Drama All-Stars was meant to be the best of the best on the location fans knew and loved. Toxic waste, however is not a easy thing to clean up and having to reorganize his little "reunion" by the Canadian government's rules did not sit well with him. However he withheld his displeasure and replied in his fake cheerfulness "Relax bra. Having to change things on the sly is something I'm awesome at!" he bellowed as all three agents winched in pain over his overly loud voice, followed by the annoying chuckle nearly every main character barring the Dwanyes knew and hated. "Look Missy in Black, Chef took the time to scout out a new island and it's gonna be the sweetness! It's tropical!" Chris the host added as if he was making a sale to the trio.

The sunglasses all three agent wore did little to hide the scowls they bore over Chris' lack of decency and humanity. As if on an unspoken cue on Chris' part a large man wearing a chef's hat and apron parachuted in with what the foursome needed to know before the redone All-Stars started.

"Legal was...well, worse than the kids but somehow we got 14 of the little punks back for All Stars or should I say; Fading Stars," Chef Hatchet groaned in reply. Truth by told he was as sick of Chris as everyone but fourteen of of the two casts had unsettled business with the show and honestly while he didn't hate them, per se the attitude they gave him wore his patience dangerously thin. If it meant dealing with 13-14 brats just to never, ever have to do this overhyped show again then so be it.

He was a master chief for God's sake! Teenagers were not something he had to tolerate.

"So who's going to come back for one last shot at the mil?" Chris inquired, his pearly whites complementing his arched eyebrow and smug disposition. His face fell almost as fast as his good mood when Chef answered what the former thought was going to be an easy answer.

"From the first three seasons we got Gwen, Courtney-" Chef paused to shudder as the next name belonged to someone he hated with an unhealthy passion. "- **Duncan,** Heather, Ezekiel and-"

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Hold the phone Chef! Zeke the beast is coming back?!" Chris interrupted fearfully and rightfully so. Ezekiel degenerated into a feral form after Chris kicked him off the so-called "Drama Plane" during Total Drama World Tour (Season 3 of the overall Total Drama franchise) and had to spend weeks surviving on scraps of food, never venturing to get some sunlight lest he be discovered. The now barely coherent former Killer Bass frightened everyone who knew him now and duly so. Normal people don't turn shades of green, lose their hair and gain three-toed feet (somehow..) by malnourishment and greed along.

"We're hoping spending time among his fellow 'campers' might being him back to sanity or what's left of his," the female agent mentioned as she readjusted her sunglasses. "It's a long-ass shot, emphasis on long-ass, but you are being held reasonable for both his current state as well as the disappearance of one Al-"

"UGH! You want Al? Well, here he is in what's left of his glory!" Chris rudely interrupted as a sad parody of Robbie the Robot wheeled onto the sunbaked runway. Trapped inside was the cruel man formerly known as Alejandro Burromerdo, his burnt and broken body fused to the so-called "Drama Machine" as a means to stay alive after karma caught up to him during Total Drama World Tour by burning him in lava and being trampled on by everyone he betrayed.

Which was everyone but Ezekiel. The agents were displeased by this turn of events but still Alejandro was still in the land of the living; abet barely.

"Please continue on with your stupid cast list before I throw your carcass back in prison until your dying days," she snarled at the two hosts. Chris yanked his collar in fear at her harsh but fair tone.

"-Alejandro and Beth," Chris finished with a disappointed tone. Owen; one of his very few friends had moved on from Total Drama with Geoff and Noah, so of course dealing with people that hated him was going to be hard to deal with but deal with it he shall by his tried to true method of being a cold hearted snake. "We also have Brick, Dawn, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, Jo, and Cameron," the evil television personality added with sociopathic glee.

It wasn't ideal in Chris' diseased mind, but it would have to do. "You have your contestants and your island but be forewarned we will be watching you. Anything out of your normal shenanigans or if any real harm comes to these children your life will become a real life lemon fic taking place in maximum security," she said in a deadpan tone. To add weight to her threat she took out a lemon and squeezed it until the juices poured out onto the hot asphalt, Both Chef and Chris shivered as the remains of the lemon sizzled in the unforgiving sunlight. This was not an idle threat but a promise and as much as it pained them both it had to be honored.

 _'If only someone would come by and save me from the lameness of Canada,'_ Chris thought to himself.

Though he knew Chris was lost in thought Chef still felt the need to ask a question in regards to the agent's unconventional threat. "Since when did suits working for the government read children's stories online?" No answer came from Chris and Chef groaned before he too wished something exciting happened on this last season

The oddly mismatched duo would soon regret ever making that unspoken wish in due time.

 _Space..._

When you have lived on Earth as long of Ch'rell you tend to pick up on things like a mind transference device he secretly smuggled into his forehead via surgery after TCRI (the cover of the Utroms while they were trapped on Earth) imploded onto his tiny body. It was untested and as Baxter had told him would only work on a cyborg body and ever then it only would work once. Karai warned him once about how foolish and dangerous both the idea and device were but her claims were silenced with a snarl and then nothing else was said about it.

It was true this was a long shot but his frozen body was dying and yet the Turtles still lived. It was unacceptable to Ch'rell and by this point he was driven insane by the isolation and though he'd never admit it to anyone by this point in time he was desperate enough to try anything. Even if it was just a means to prolong his life long enough to slay the mutated banes of his existence then so be it.

The pitiful world known as Earth would burn within the fires of Hell itself, its rivers, lakes and oceans drowned out in the blood of both the innocent and the guilty. It was the punishment the former Shredder thought was fitting of the planet that harbored and nurtured his hated enemies. With that vision still fresh in his mind, Ch'rell spoke the command code that would activate the device buried deep in his brain and trigger another battle with the people of Earth.

"Begin the search for my new body; one that transcends both flesh, metal and this mortal plane! Give me the power I crave to destroy the Turtles and all who would be foolish enough to stand by their side!" His features contorted from the sheer rage he felt at that moment and Ch'rell soon roared out, "GRANT ME THE MEANS TO EXACT MY REVENGE ON THIS INSOLENT UNIVERSE!" As soon as his desires were bellowed out the now icy purple body of Ch'rell fell silent forevermore as his evil mind zoomed past galaxies, then planets as it approached his new body.

Unfortunately, for all parties involved Ch'rell's destiny laid on Earth once again. The means for his vengeance lay within the Drama Machine and the ruined husk that was once known as Alejandro.

The Shredder shall return and the Earth would quake from his battles with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles once more but this time new allies and enemies shall join the fray. Soon everything and everyone would change forever...

 **AN: It feels good to be back in business! I know the tale of All-Stars is a tale retold more than the battles between Souls Caliber and Edge** **but I needed drama, passion and excitement so what better way than to force characters we know and love (and love to hate in Chris' case) into a new location and have them deal with one of the Turtles' deadliest foes?**

 **I'll figure out the teams and how Al's last day will play out when I'm able to. Time's been not on my side but I hope this will be finished sometime around 2016. Until then fare thee well and be safe dear readers.**


	2. Meet, Greet and Beat! (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: All properties are owned by their respective owners; I make no money writing this story.**

 ** _Last time on Total Mutant Drama Turtles Chris, after dealing with the Canadian government, the ramifications of his actions and setting up a new base of operations after his one became a toxic waste dump began prepping for what should have been Total Drama All-Stars. After reading tons of fanmail, fanfiction and other articles about the teens he's chosen over the years he's picked out the cream of the crop (and the cream of the crap as he'd say in regards to Ezekiel and Courtney) and will deal with his chosen few shorty._**

 ** _One of his "champions", Alejandro has a different fate in store for him. Hard wired into the Drama Machine he is predestined to be the new host body of Ch'rell; slayer of Hamato Yoshi and the first Shredder fought by the TMNT. Al (he hates to be called that BTW) is known to be quite the fighter but it remains to be seen if he'll ever resurface after all is said and done. With that we begin our new tale..._**

 _A artificial island near the coast of Hawaii..._

Technology has always been both a boon and a threat to humanity. It is this simple fact that shall always govern our lives and perhaps both bullet points are best expressed on Chris' new island; Nani Honu or Beautiful Turtle Island. Built via the funds meant for Pahkitew island, it was honestly a sight to behold: a circular landmass nearly three times the size of Wanawaka. It appeared to be the place to be with a its own theme park, a beach that stretched out for miles covered with white sand, two hotels meant for the teams who would stay here during the competition, plus a large beach house meant for Chris, Chef and their new assistant Timmy; who was only on here because he was the female agent's nephew, and a jungle smack dab in the center of the ocean bound landmass. In closing Nani Honu blew Wanawaka out of the water.

Appearances are at times deceiving and this new land was no exception to this rule. Underneath miles of soil and plant matter laid a command center brimming with the computers and gizmos needed to maintain the stability of what will be known in due time as a artificial world masquerading as something truly beautiful. However a more pressing matter laid with who owned this land...

 _Chris McLean Raceway..._

Located somewhere on the southside near the docks, this stretch of asphalt was meant for Chris to blow off stream and given how much legal drama had to be dealt with he sorely needed this; to just be able to drive on the winding road that made up a track filled with sharp turns, two steep hills near the end and middle of the track, subpar crashwalls and of course a stadium and billboards hyping both Total Drama and Chris himself.

Chris wore a white and red racesuit with a matching helmet, all in all an average looking suit given the eccentricities of the evil host. His car however was something not normally seen in Canada, for it was an important part of the series _Seiun Kamen Machineman_ ; The Machine Dolphin. A white car that looked like the dream of the future from the past it was decorated with blue, black and red detailing with a blue bubble top canopy and black sideskirts that read "Machine Dolphin" in yellow letters. Mostly red wings by the rear wheels flanked a spoiler that read "Machineman" and a hood covered in red paint with a golden crown by the car's front bumper it was something out of the norm in vehicles and the uniqueness of the car drew Chris to have brought it, as its age (Machineman aired in the 80s, thus the car was too old to be driven in Japan due to it's strict emission laws) and have it delivered to his native Canada for All-Stars.

Not that he'd ever let the teens drive it. This was his baby and Chris would sooner eat gruel than allow someone else drive this "wonder car".

The Machine Dolphin drove up to a parking lot by the seaside dock and Chris turned the colorful ride off. Once the canopy was fully opened he slid out and began his opening speech to welcome both new and more importantly old viewers to this special season.

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars!" he greeted the viewing audience in his showman-like tone; cheerful without being overly sincere while he haphazardly swung his water bottle. "Now as I'm sure you're aware of our old home can't be visited since my...toxic boo-boo, but fret not! While we're on this lovely new isle we were able to round up 7 campers each from the two casts. Each of them has been organized into two teams via how popular they were during their stay on the show. The more disliked cast members will be known as the **Hated Terrapins,** with boyfriend stealer Gwen, dictator in training Courtney, man monster Ezekiel, Ale-Alejandro the Villain Stu turned Villain Stew, Scott the dirtbag dirt farmer, Lightning the bully who can't figure out his ABCs from his BLTs, and Cameron the momma's bubble boy who quite honestly I'm surprised is on this team. I guess some people took offense when Cammy Bear took invincibility from Lightning." After the heartless host took a second to shrug he added "Eh, it's what you wanted so we're gonna roll with it!"

After he had drunk his by now warm water Chris continued on with the second team. "I also wish to welcome our **Lovable Rabbits** , staring Duncan: the black sheep of a police family, Heather the queen bee with a soft side; if you can find it underneath the nastiness, Beth the farmgirl better suited to interact with animals than people, Brick who's honorable to a fault, Dawn the soft spoken aura reader, Zoey the friendly hipster who wishes she had friends, and of course Jo who takes charge, not prisoners."

"Really Chris? Turtles and rabbits are your theme here?" Chef inquired as he walked up to where the host was. "I thought we were going for heroes and vill-"

"We were going for that but the government-" Chris interjected while he airquoted the word 'government' with obvious distain "-didn't want the precious teens to be labeled as such. This was as much of a compromise as I can bargain with here Muscleman, so zip it so we can move on bro," Chris finished in a rude tone which caused Chef to grumble under his breath.

 _'It's just one more season Hatchet. If you can survive boot camp you can deal with this pathetic little man,'_ Chef thought bitterly. As soon as that train of though passed the first camper had arrived and it was none other than Alejandro, still trapped within the Drama Machine.

"A turtle. Of course you'd pick such a lowly, stupid animal for our team," Al spat out, his voice distorted by the terrible sound system installed in the robot's head. "Having to undergo cybernetic surgery, physical therapy, skin graphs and being called back to this horrid show weren't enough? Now we must champion a useless reptile as well?!"

"Look brah, as odd as it may seem TD's popular in the States and little ol' me lucked out when a big wig fan gave us both this island and the money to update you suit with wireless and a new voicebox. So if you wanna just back out now then be my guest," the sinister mind behind Total Drama offered and Al took that offer, his treads whirled towards the boat that brought him to this tropical hell. "Break Johnny Bishop's heart as well as the others you used and abused during World Tour. It's going to do wonders for your rep," Chris added with fake sympathy.

The cyborg froze in his tracks. As the son of Spain's ambassador Al was no stranger toward diplomatic matters and everyone the world over knew and loved John Bishop; the man who saved the world from the Triceratrons and an unknown terror that the world at large didn't knew that Bishop had made himself to save his branch. So while Al wanted nothing more to do with this abusive show he was struck dealing with this nonsense for the time being. "...Fine. I have least the means to reply to others with the computer wired into my brain. In fact I have an e-mail coming my way now-"

The Drama Machine smoked and shuddered as the digitized soul of Ch'rell entered the mindscape of Alejandro. When the seconds that felt like years in hindsight passed other than a slight burnt smell the Drama Machine looked no worse for wear. Which given how cheap Chris is was rather sad.

"*cough cough* Al, take your wreck and move outta the way, we have to make room for the next contestant," Chris gagged as the fusion of man, machine and Ultrom rolled towards a waiting station nearby. "You all know him as the sexist loser of TDI and better yet as the green meanie who cheated Heather out of her million, Ezekiel! Thanks to the wonders of modern medicine Zeke's on the road back towards humanity. Let's see how he's doing, eh?"

"S-s-save it Chr-ris," Ezekiel croaked out, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Apart from the monsterish face, full yet ratty head of hair and green skintone he looked otherwise like he did back in the first two seasons, and he looked greatly displeased to be here. "You toooook everyt-thing from me Chrisssssssss. Now I'm come to-to take what'ssss rightfully min-mine," the mutant added with a scowl towards his chief tormentors Chris and Chef.

"Whatever troll boy. Go wait with your other turtle friend while we're waiting for the other five HTs," Chris vocalized in his usual uncaring tone. Ezekiel shambled to the waiting area and stood next to an uncomfortable Alejandro as Gwen exited the ship. She looked rather distraught and unhappy with her assigned team. For all her rough attitude and dark demeanor Gwen is by far a sweet, friendly person.

It's just too bad Total Drama tends to push all her wrong buttons. What was meant as a harmless bet between her and her little brother spiraled out of control with one relationship (Trent) ending on amiable, if somewhat rocky terms, and another; her current one with Duncan threatening to undermine everything she stove for during this nightmarish series.

"CHRIS! What in the hell do you mean I'm disliked?!" Gwen exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean I'm friendly, I get along with most everyone here and I don't try to cheat-"

"People out of their money, I know," Chris finished for Gwen smugly, his snide comment having earned him a stern look from the Goth. "However, you did steal Courtney's boyfriend from her. Pretty sneaky if you ask me and oh; about 48.19% of our viewing audience. So zip it gloomy gus, and meet your two teammates while we're waiting for-"

"GWEN!" This time it was Chris' turn to be interrupted; this time by Courtney herself. "I was so close to making Duncan perfect and yet you stole him away from her, boyfriend stealer!" Her PDA was pulled out with a quickness that stunned all who beheld it. "The days of the Amazons and us having a freindship are over, Gwenny. If by some foolish chance we both make it to the merge I will _**end you,**_ " the C.I.T. threated; her face tomato red with a nasty look pasted on it.

"Ok, first off Duncan cheated on you. I was just in the confessional, it's not like I planned for him to be there! Also I thought we were friends Court," Gwen countered. Truth be told Gwen wanted to be friends with Courtney again but now it seemed like a fleeting dream at best.

Courtney entered the waiting area and both she and Gwen argued back and forth over who cheated on whom, who was the worst Amazon, things like that. Before the altercation became violent Scott walked onto the dock, his features showed that he was deep in thought.

"Scotty!" Chris greeted the county boy but Scott wasn't having any of it. "Save it, McMean. I knew these jerks would just get in my way, but I didn't think they'd have the gall to laugh at me after your worthless shark mauled me. You said it best; survival of the fittest and these days I don't plan to be sitting in a wheelchair anything soon," Scott snarled. Clearly his experiences on what was Wanawaka hardened him and Chris was worried Scott would take revenge on him right there and now.

Salvation for Chris came in the form of Fang, as the mutant shark leapt out of the water and landed in front of Scott, his cold black eyes and razor sharp teeth facing in the general direction of the red haired hellion. Fearing another mauling at the mutated fins of the monster shark Scott backed off into the waiting area but not before adding "First off nothing grows in dirt, you over pampered nimrod!" Chris ignored that outburst and the threatened looks on the other Hated Terrapins as Fang went back into the water; ever ready, ever so willing to enforce Chris's will.

After a pregnant pause Lightning ran on the loading ran and flipped onto the dock before his feet touched the wood of said dock. "Lightning's in it to sha-win it!" he bellowed in his cheerful if dimwitted tone. "Lil' Cammy Bear ruined my rep with my peeps but after this is sha-said and done victory's gonna be brighter than mud!"

"Still rockin' the white do,huh Rudolph?" Chris asked and before he knew it Lightning nodded to agreement to the statement., blissfully unaware of Chris mocking his true name and more importantly Cameron as the thinner boy walked towards the waiting area.

"Ummm... hi everyone," Cam whimpered out of nervousness. Scott gave the thin boy the stink eye and everyone lese ignored him barring Gwen, who smiled warmly at the shy genius.

"Don't sweat it, Cam. People tend to be overly judgmental over these crappy shows, but trust me you're pretty likable from what I've seen of you." Her sincere encouragement helped Cam feel a little better but having to deal with Lightning for Heavens knows how long was going to be agony.

"Thanks Gwen. I just wish I wasn't so weak so people would like me more. Having to live in a sealed bubble doesn't do wonders for social interaction and I also wish to apologize on Dakota's behalf. She's sweet once you get to know her; it's just that you caught her at a bad time," Cameron replied thoughtfully.

While Gwen was thankful to have a friend on this disaster of a team she still frowned upon hearing Dakota's name. Having mutated into an orange powerhouse and having to dig out your boyfriend on top of that would stress anyone out, but Gwen was claustrophobic and Chris saw it fit to bury her once more; this time with Sam, Dakota's boyfriend. It wasn't fun in the slightest especially since Sam was gassy during their shared imprisonment.

After being freed the mutant heritress threw her away without a care in the world. The perky Goth had a sinking feeling something with Dakota will come up during the competition and while she would try to mentally ready herself Chris was a master of the unexpected. Also Lightning was going on about soccer coming after American football when it was the other way around (Then again Gwen wasn't a sports buff so her info on this was lacking) so of course dealing with this "sha-moron" was yet another problem she just did not want to deal with but had to.

"I hate this show," she bemoaned as she rubbed her forehead in imagined pain.

All eyes were on Chris after he blew his loud horn to signal their undivided attention. "Now that we've met the Terrapins let's see some bunnies!" he stated yet again in that fake happiness that drove the teens batty with frustration. Alejandro however felt a pain coming from within his mind but didn't really pay much mind to it; which would prove a costly mistake in the near future. "Right after the break of course," he sniggered as the Terrapins all gave Chris the evil eye.

 _Meanwhile, underneath Central Park, New York City..._

Blue bricks formed the main structure of what was once used by the city of New York; now the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Equal parts dojo, home and staging center for defending the city and planet they grew up in it was oddly cozy with each room reflecting the tastes and style of its occupant. Dead center in the lair near the waterfall was a large mainframe built via blueprints provided by Cody Jones; the great grandson of April O'Neil and Arnold "Casey" Jones during their unintended sojourn into the future year of 2105. Advanced beyond anything the world knew at the time it allowed contrast insight on criminal dealings, the weather, hacking and perhaps most important to three of the TMNT free internet and cable.

Right now the second oldest of the TMNT was watching the proceedings of the latest Total Drama season and he was not pleased in the slightest. _The gall of that talentless hack to vilifie turtles_ , he thought with a frown. His displeasure came from more than empathy towards turtles since he was one himself; abet not a garden variety you'd see in a pet store.

He was 5' 5", muscular with a red mask and brown wrapping around his wrists. Brown elbow and knee pads were part of this ensemble along with a greyish brown belt which held his sais; three pronged weapons originally meant for farmwork but were reimagined as defensive means against the oppressive samurai. The middle prong was a good deal longer than the two on the sides and each sai was wrapped in red cloth on the handles and normally rested in pouches on each side of the turtle; a redesign he gladly did after his replacement belt he wore while in the future incorporated said pouches in its construction.

Anger was his main flaw as he struggled not only with the leadership of his eldest brother during their earlier years and have just recently come to a much better understanding of each other, but also with feelings of loneness being one of a few mutants on Earth, and of his deep love of his family. For all his tough talk, rough and tumble nature and preference of action over words he is honorable (though not to his oldest brother's high standards), passionate and driven towards protecting his intermediate and extended families.

Perhaps the oddest thing his family thought of him was that he was a fan of Total Drama. Sure, Chris rubbed him the wrong way but after all the freaks and madmen he's dealt with over the years Mr. McLean was smalltime; a mere grunt compared to Shredder, Baxter Stockman and the like.

He was trained to control his temper better than this. He had gained much better control over it thanks to his ninja training and life experiences. A childish stereotype shouldn't have raised his ire like this but yet it had, with great success. Finally the emotional dam burst open and he vocalized his displeasure in his preferred way.

"What. The. Shell Chris?" Though it was a low rumble it caught the attention of his third eldest brother; an introvert talented in technology and sciences well over most humans. He has proven time and time again invaluable in crisises like stopping many Foot Clan attacks, overriding malicious hackers and little jobs like fixing things that break in their home. Which given how different the foursome were was quite often and gave the least violent brother ample time to practice his chosen crafts.

Though he preferred more intellectual matters he was still a ninja turtle and was thusly prepared for the times they needed to fight,; although he'd rather find more peaceful means to solve their problems. Sadly those times were far too rare for his liking.

This brother was 5'3" and he too wore the brown wrist wrappings, knee and elbow pads with a brownish belt but his had a strap going over his left shoulder. This strap has a holster which held his bo staff; a fitting weapon given his introspective and overall pacifistic nature. Its middle was adorned with purple cloth and has served him well over the years. His mask was the same shade of purple as his staff's wrappings and right now his face gave an understanding yet inquisitive look at his red clad brother.

"You do realize that this show is just one gigantic, physiologic mess, correct?" the purple brother asked in his normal intellectual tone. The red brother took a deep breath and replied as thus.

"Donnie, y'know as much as I love busting heads I need sumthing else to pass the time and what better way than to watch these kids try and tolerate Chris McAssclown and his little 'games'?" Donatello just shook his head but allowed Raphael to continue. " We've been down this road before Don. Sure we saved the world and the whole blasted universe more times than I care to count but... I just wish I could interact with people, not as a walkin', talkin' turtle but as someone considered normal. Hell, I know it's too much to ask fer but even you get lonely living the life we live, amiright?"

"True, I do get a little lonely at times," Donatello answered truthfully, abet with a hint of reluctance "Although we have met a impressive number of people we see as family and friends, I do get that the life of a ninja and a mutant turtle does wear one down emotionally." The genius then added via a whisper " I'm amazed Leonardo handles it as well as he does, especially when you think about his responsibilities to the team."

Leonardo was known as the most responsible and eldest of the quartet, following a strict code of Bushido and being the most traditional of the four when it came to the ancient art of ninjutsu which all four practiced day in and day out. Like Donatello he was also 5'3" and wore the same brown wrist wraps, kneepads, elbow pads and brownish grey belt as his younger brothers. His two ninjaken were strapped onto his back via a single brown sash that went over his right shoulder and both the handles of his swords as well as his mask were blue. By the right shoulder the upper corner of his shell was shored off; a scar that happened after their final battle with Ch'rell.

At his core Leo was honorable to a fault, sensitive, self-doubting and willing to believe in the best in people. Even those who see his family as foes.

"As much grief as I give Fearless Leader he does hold the team together. Plus he can be cool at times...when he wants to," Raph laughed out as Leo was the more serious of the foursome. Though Donatello was Leonardo's second in command even he would admit Leo can be a tad to focused, too damned driven on being the 'mature' brother, so while he did agree with Raph he placed his hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle at Leo's expense.

Soon enough the commercial ended and Chris would soon return to introduce the second team competing against the Hated Terrapins (Donatello hated the name as well, but kept his opinion on said matter to himself) and perhaps lay down the rules of the competition as well. Alas that is a story for next time dear viewers...

 _The Mindscape of Alejandro..._

The very first thought Ch'rell had when he arrived was simply _I hate it here,_ and with good reason too.

Al was a unrepentant narcissist, a womanizer who took great joy in breaking the hearts of lovers, a legendary liar and a cheater of the greatest magnitude. Still for all of Al's negative qualities he was athletic, intelligent and perhaps most important to the once and future Shredder connected to a diplomat. Once he had completely taken over the man's mind he would began reconstructing his empire; a Foot Clan; nay, an empire that overshadowed galaxies and firmly grasped within his iron grip. Before he arose he took note of two problems; getting out of this worthless machine and as degrading as it was winning Total Drama All-Stars.

Even during his days as Oroku Saki Ch'rell never cared much for the Canadian show, though to his credit he voiced his distain for it politely even in private settings. Hated was reserved for foes like the Turtles, their allies and traitors like Baxter Stockman. Undertaking this monumental task would take centuries of ninja and samurai training, a will stronger than iron and the intellect of a super genius.

Ch'rell had all of these qualities and more. All he needed now was undivided control over this body or rather what remained of it. Using his mighty will he fashioned a sprit body looking much like his Oroku Saki disguise; a middle aged Japanese man with short cropped black hair tied in a chonmage, harsh facial features and modestly muscled body tone. Clad in a light grey kimono with a gunmetal grey Haori adorned with the symbol of the Foot Clan; a three toed red foot pointing upwards as apposed to the Ninja Tribunal's downward foot. Wooden zōri were worn on his feet with white tabi socks.

Years of being on Earth gave Ch'rell ample time to practice being human and even though he had to keep changing his disguise as to not arouse suspicion the advancements made on the small blue planet made upkeep of his exosuit relatively easy for the most part. His failed journey back to the Utrom homeworld cost him his empire; his technology; his human identity and most importantly his pride!

Thou knowing full well Karai would keep the Foot Clan alive and well during his absence Ch'rell knew all he really had left was petty revenge. After a long pause he ran towards the location where Alejandro's soul lied within this pathetic husk of a body. There was much work to be done and while Utroms were patient, being a long lived species Ch'rell knew time was of the essence.

Before this day ended he shall be freed and the slow path towards his domination of Earth shall begin...

 **AN: This chapter took forever to write but I sincerely hope it was worth the wait! So far we've met Shred Head, Gwen and Courtney but Timmy/ Pulverizer and the other two TMNT will have to wait. Until then fare thee well gentle readers and I'll see ya next time, next chapter!**


	3. Meet, Greet and Beat! (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story. All rights are with their respective owners.**

 **A'sN: This is sort of an interquel if you will that takes place within the mind of one Alejandro of Total Drama fame and his attempt to keep what remains of his body his own. Ch'rell isn't one to give up anything he desires so easily; especially the ghost so we'll see what shall happen in this chapter.**

 _The mindspace of Alejandro..._

Having walked within the twisted mind of what Total Drama had dubbed "The Arch-villain" Ch'rell knew right away he hated it in here. Even when he was pretending to be Oroku Saki he knew the Burromuerto family and while they never struck him as anything other than average two members stuck out because they were of extraordinary talent; Alejandro the second oldest son, and his father, a well known diplomat. Truth be told the father of Al and Jose (Al's older brother) bored Ch'rell greatly but his knowledge of politics helped the Utrom dictator maintain his human charade; abet unknowably on the part of Mr. Burromuetro.

Al on the other hand was disliked by Ch'rell long before the later found himself trapped in the mind of the cruel womanizer. While Ch'rell knew firsthand that Al was intelligent, resourceful, and bold overall Aljandro disappointed the alien due in no small part to his single-minded pursuit of money and power, vanity, pettiness over his one-sided rivalry with Jose and perhaps the most annoying part of Al's personality; his refusal to back down from challenges he never could win.

Still this proved to be fortuitous in the long run. Despite seeing images of the other Total Drama contestants as wooden puppets as well as Aljandro's delusions of grandeur the Utrom knew and hated the fact that this was as good as it would get. As soon as the conqueror bitterly accepted this fact he found the soul of Alejandro, lost in maddened thought over his loss to Heather in Hawaii. He paid no mind towards his surroundings and was caught unaware of Ch'rell in his Oroku Saki disguise as he placed a hand on Al's shoulder. A small shout of fright escaped from Al's mouth before he turned around and saw a familiar face, though how and why Oroku Saki was there puzzled him for quite some time. Eventually the young man mentally righted himself and soon saw the image of the stern faced man facing him.

"Oruku-san? Why are you here within this...this withered husk of a body?" Al asked, a underlining tone of bitterness present in his words. Even he, who prided himself on his masterful understanding of Machiavellianism; which served him well during his run on Total Drama World Tour didn't prepare him for the sight he beheld. Oroku Saki, one of the most beloved men in the world and a close personal friend of his father was now there, his brow furrowed to show him in deep thought and throughout the maelstrom of images that flashed memories and nightmares that troubled Alejandro he stood steadfast, befitting his years as a martial arts.

Soon Saki spoke and his tone was as clear as a pond undisturbed by human hands. "I am here because we have need of each other, young Alejandro." The teen stared in both awe and confusion since while Oroku Saki treated him firmly but politely they never interacted much outside of meetings and formal gatherings.

"I thought you were dea-"

"In a sense I am," Saki interjected in a neutral tone, his face showed no care to Al's worry as to this unprecedented predicament. After all he lost his body once and being trapped within the state of dreams and the awakened world was nothing new to the dictator. " I feel however that you need to explain why you are like this. Don't lie to me boy- I can sense you're trapped in a cage of your own making," Saki added, finally taking note of the Drama Machine that withheld what remained of the charred man that once ran with Team Chris.

Alejandro sunk his head in shame. Oroku Saki was a successful business man and his fit form showcased that he practiced many forms of Japanese combat while Alejandro, while fit and wise wasn't nearly anywhere near Saki's level. Lying to the older man wasn't going to fly and if he knew a way out then it was better to just share the truth, which he did.

"Chris lied to me, saying I was to be on 'Total Drama Dirtbags' but the idiota tricked me into being on a travel show with most of his freak show and a-UGH- fangirl that somehow got on as well. I preformed to the best of my ability but while I played the fools like a well crafted violin I couldn't break the spirit of the most beautiful girl on the show." He paused to regain his bearings and went on with his explanation, which Saki thought was rather dry and lacked personality. "Her name is Heather and we fought throughout the season but didn't realize our true feelings until the finale in Hawaii. Though her words were sincere her heart had grown dark with the suffering Chris inflicted on us all. She choose money and power over my love and threw her tribute into the lava, which left me with nothing."

His fists balled from the rage he felt, his teeth ached from the grinding he did while lost in this painful memory. "Soon the volcano erupted and while my fellow teammates and the rest of Chris' little 'team' escaped unscathed I did not. The bastardos ran over me and soon lava rushed over me. They said I was lucky there was something to save after the accident but honestly I wish I were dead." Alejandro choked up as he recalled the painful memory of being told he would never be considered normal again...

 _Some time ago in a secret location..._

The first thing Alejandro did when he awoke was try and blink away the blinding light that shone overhead but to his horror couldn't since his eyes were pried wide open by sharp metal hooks; the kind used in open heart surgery. Why anyone would have versions sized for human eyes bothered Al greatly but his attention was soon given towards a creature that, for all intents and purposes shouldn't be able to move around. If he had the energy to have done so he'd scream loud enough to alert the nearby soldiers.

The...thing that loomed over the charred Latino looked like it was unfinished and at that moment in time Al wished he were. Patches of nerves, sinew, muscle, and flesh were attached haphazardly to a thin robot body; its head was just a dome with a clear top that showed a human brain for all to see. Al shook with sheer terror; trying in vain to free himself but to no avail. When the creature spoke to him Al unleashed a primal scream of unbridled fear, which was soon silent by the uncaring cyborg just via a push of a button which allowed pain killers, various anesthesia, and some form of drug Alejandro knew nothing about at the time. Soon relaxed by the cocktail of drugs in his system Al was powerless to resist his captor's whims.

"I knew for years that youth is wasted on the young, but luck as well? How in the hell you didn't evaporate from lava oozing on your general person is a medical mystery that will have to wait. Right now I need to address what's to come in your future Anakin," the mechanical monster stated somewhat professionally, though Al found a underlying tone of jealousy to this statement. As if he could read minds the patchwork monster added "You're the worst of the lot. Apart from some slight bruises and emotional trauma your castmates are fine. They're resting in the medical ward not too far from here and before you ask you are NOT fit for visitors at this moment in time."

It took Al time to connect the voice to memories of it being used since the drugs impaired his thought processes. After a long minute it came to him as if it were a flash of lightning. "Baxter...S-Stockman? I thought you were dead!" His tone showed that he abandoned all pretense of hiding his fear and all his outburst did was cause the remains of the inventor of Mousers to click his tongue, or more actually a voice box that could simulate vocal cords that allowed Dr. Stockman to do that simple feat.

"Legally, yes. Biologically no, much to my greatest displeasure," Baxter answered matter-of-factly. Apart from a slight 'walkie talkie' effect it was unmistakably the voice of Baxter Stockman. "I'm not in the mood to answers your questions, either now or within the timeframe of this year so let's get this over with as soon as humanly possible. Is that understood?" Stockman asked in a cold tone. He took the fear that was in Al's eyes as an answer. "Good. The less you try to repudiate the truth the sooner I can be on my way. My current employer is a fan of Total Drama for reasons I cannot fathom and he provided you with replacement parts. To put it bluntly we couldn't save all of you, hence my reference to a certain sci-fi character." A pregnant pause hung over the two before Stockman replied with something that stuck Alejandro to his very core.

"Get used to being called 'Darth Alejandro', young man," as he removed the sheet that covered Al's body. A mirror that moved itself to Al's eye level showed him his 'new' body and he bit his tongue to suppress a fresh roar of horror. What the teen saw honestly wasn't human at all and worst of all the new monster he beheld was Alejandro himself.

His left arm was robotic from the elbow down, while his right was the same gunmetal grey machinery as his left but nothing organic about that arm remained. Both legs were completely replaced by the same tech that now comprised his arms from the hips down. Al wore only white boxers which showed that his body was a grotesque mismatch of stitching all over, with skin tones ranging from his normal tanned look to ghostly pale, which made Al look like a patchwork doll. Al's left eye was so destroyed by the lava flow it had to be replaced via a transplant, although its blue shade didn't match with his remaining birth eye. No hair other than transplanted eyebrows and eyelashes was on his body. On the back of his head was an implant which was connected to his skull, which had just began its download of proper care of his new body wirelessly.

Needless to say to the vain Alejandro this was a fate worst that death. "I'M A MONSTER!" he sobbed as he struggled against the drugs in his system.

"Eh, you're luckier than me as least," Baxter shrugged, not really caring about Al's upset state of mind. "Given how much of you we had to remove you could at least thank us, you ungrateful brat." Soon Al stopped sobbing and felt; heard something hum to life. It was his new limbs and given that other than the eyeclamps Al was free in a sense. No doubt Baxter wanted to see if Al could move with the transplanted limbs.

That soon proved to be a mistake on Baxter's part. No sooner than the limbs reached full power Al tore the hooks from his face and tackled what little of Baxter Stockman to the ground. By the time Dr. Stockman got up Al was gone, having sped off with little more than adrenaline and what he ate before that fateful challenge that gave him the power to run off to where the others were.

With the speed the cyborg legs gave him it only took Al two minutes to reach the medical ward, the strength given by the arms allowed him to break down the door and grant him entrée. What he saw then made him wish he didn't look for the others.

Each of them were in white hospital gowns, with IVs in their arms but they were all asleep and unaware of what would happen to them. It broke Al's heart to see his enemies, his conquests of false love and Heather all unconscious and still. _They think so little of us, the greedy imbeciles. Are we just experiments to these jackals?,_ Al pondered but no matter how hard he tried he could find no solution towards getting the others freed. He cared little of them all but he wasn't a sociopath! He paced around in a panic, which cost him his only chance at freedom since he paid no mind to his current location. Baxter caught up to Al and while the teen heard his footfalls and turned his head around to see his captor in the end it all amounted to nothing as Baxter pressed a button on an remote he held.

Pain unlike anything Al felt before ran throughout his body. He had time to just snarl out "American dog!" before the darkness of dreamless sleep threated to overtake him once more.

"First rule of breaking out of a government facility: If you've been operated on check for booby traps and the like," Baxter mockingly suggested, even though Al could barley had heard him say this. After he had placed the remote on a table Stockman dusted off his hands and radioed his superior "Stockman to Earth Protection Force. Subject Cyber-Al has attempted escape though I was able to subdue him. I told you we needed to secure him so he can heal but he's so unstable he's a danger to others and himself. Can we PLEASE just stick him in that tacky thing McLean brought over so I can call it a day?" he pleaded over the radio.

"He nearly broke the others out and we're nearing the end of the experiment. It needs to be finished Stockman and if Alejandro won't cooperate then seal him in the...Drama Machine until he's willing and able to function normally," a serious voice replied. It was one Stockman was familiar with and he knew from firsthand experience that this man was not to be trifled with.

With only a "Roger" to state that he understood his orders Baxter picked up Al and placed him sitting down in the opened robot. After Al's arms were linked in the robot's arms Al woke up fully and newfound fear awakened in his mind as the body's main panel closed in to its locked position, which left Al trapped in the Drama Machine. "Please no!" Al begged, as tears and snots raced down his face but Baxter ignored his pleas and soon the robot's head was placed over Al's, and then all the teen wanted to say was silenced by the cold metal helmet.

Al raged within his metal cage as Baxter left the ward, leaving him alone with his sleeping foes and frenemies as the lights turned off leaving Al in the dark, both figuratively and literally...

 _Alejandro's mindscape, present day..._

Because of the fact that they shared both a mind and an body Saki was able to follow along with Al's story with somewhat strained ease. He wasn't pleased to find out Baxter survived being maimed down to just a head and was working for people that clearly would see him as an enemy should his true past have been seen by them. Still, given the circumstances of how he got here Shredder had no other option to fall back on. For lack of a better term it was now or never and Shredder wished to act NOW.

In the back of his mind Al knew there was a connection between Saki and Shredder. The latter's crimes always somehow benefitted Saki in obvious ways and where Shredder didn't return after a giant spaceship flew out of the building Saki owned Al figured that Shredder was funding Saki; that the business man was more corrupt than he seemed at first glance. Celebrities always were and Alejandro knew this fact but didn't believe it was always true.

Heather proved him wrong in that regard and even now Al couldn't believe what he had learnt while trapped in both an ugly machine and his uglier body: Oroku Saki was the Shredder.

Truth be told Saki wasn't going to humor Al any longer than he needed but when he found out Baxter Stockman still lived he gave up trying to be human, to be polite and after a black mist pooled over Saki he now wore the armor of the former (and if he had his way ever lasting) master of the world; the Shredder.

Razor sharp blades adorned the grey suit of arms Saki wore over a black bodysuit. Protective and flexible it was a testament of Utrom and Earth technologies and while a program within his old body switched his eyes from the human Saki to the blood red of Shredder's when the helmet was placed onto his head here, in this shared dream it was simply reflex to have made his eyes shone in the crimson hue that struck fear in his enemies over the years.

Al froze in fear. Even someone as cruel and heartless as Alejandro knew of Shredder from the hushed whispers and choppy online texts from his victims(the one that survived, at least) and he could not even ask as to why he did this. "Foolish boy! You had the means to rule the world and yet you squandered your chance by playing an obviously rigged gameshow! While you moped about in this metallic cage I read your memories and your dreams are far too small and petty to be an efficient ruler; nay, emperor of the universe!" Shredder boomed out in his commanding voice, his clawed hand pointed at Al's face. "I wasted too much time listening to you whine and my foes living! You are unfit for this body, this life you wasted! I shall take what is now rightfully mine now and claim my true place as the bane of justice! I am and will always be... **THE SHREDDER!** "

The teen called out for help but he knew that the life he had was over. In a flash Shredder leapt towards Al and the last thing Alejandro saw was a glimmer of sharp metal and an dark cloud of mist that poured out of the ground, which soon covered both of them from view. When a minute had pasted the black miasma turned a sickly shade of maroon, which then burnt off leaving only Shredder in view. The dark samurai had absorbed Alejandro's very soul and now had full access to his memoires and body. With but a lifted neck he demanded that he's be freed and this request was heard in the waking world.

Shredder would soon walk among the humans once more...

 _Nani Honu Island..._

"Release me from this iron parody at once!" The demand rung in the ears of all present and oddly enough Chris was the most surprised by this. As cruel as the host was he didn't want Al to remain in the Drama Machine throughout the entire season so when Al wished to be freed Chris signaled Chef to remove the robot's helmet, which exposed Al's ruined face to the world thanks to the running cameras and more importantly the rest of the Hated Terrapins. While most recoiled from Al only Gwen and Courtney approached what they thought was Al, but was now Shredder in Al's body.

Gwen was the first to speak on behalf of the Terrapins. "WHOA. They say that all beautiful faces fade with time, but your mug didn't just fade, it evaporated." Her blunt comment earned her a raised eyebrow from Al/Ch'rell, however Gwen paid no mind to it. " I take it you're not a toga kinda guy so I'm guessing-oh I dunno- you want them out, right?"

Even after all that Al did Gwen still tried to be considerate to his feelings and somewhere in that evil soul Ch'rell was touched by her kindness. In a way Karai taught the Utrom madman fatherly love and in some regards the cheery Goth reminded him so much of his adopted daughter. Saki run a hand over the scarred face of his new body and felt the stitching was close to falling out. He croaked out a "Thank you" and was about to have them removed when Courtney butted in with some snide comments.

"Puh-lease Gwenny! Why would Franken-Al were a toga? Everyone knows that Frankensteins always wear pants and coats, not togas! Also if you think I'm gonna forgive a boyfriend stealing, brooding Goth then you have another thing coming you little-"

"Is Frankenstein a sha-Greek? Lightning's confused here."

"Shut up Lightning." The C.I.T's outburst wasn't a shout but a barely contained growl that made the football player recoil. If anything the time off did nothing to alleviate her sour mood towards Total Drama as a whole. Gwen shook her head sadly at Courtney's lack of understanding of the Frankenstein story's earliest origins when the monster, then known as Adam did indeed wore a toga and was gifted in eloquent conversation. Before an argument broke out Al/Ch'rell interjected about what he would do while on here.

"As much as I want to listen to monster history you do have the means to remove the stiches, as well as some clothes for me? I refuse to parade around in these boxers like some Playgirl model, you Smiletoxed nitwit." Chris frowned at the rudeness of the request but still pointed to Chef Hatchet, who had an outfit identical to the one Alejandro wore before his accident, with scissor tweezers and Vitamin E on hand as well. Ch'rell took great pains to ensure the limbs went into their respective shirt or pants opening and getting each stich out took far longer than Chris would had liked.

"Yo, we're on a tight schedule here Al! If it were up to me you'd just run around with no shirt on like Justin does, but apparently I've been told that's a 'double standard' since the girls can't do it too." All the girls shuddered at that thought, since Chris has proved time and time again he'd do anything for a ratings boost and with the promise of 'All-Stars' being the so-called 'best of the best' a fan service episode was inevitable. Gwen, despite herself thanked her lucky stars Cody did not make the final cut to All-Stars due to Chris having all but confirmed an episode of the campers lying about in odd poses.

Cody wasn't a bad person; it was more of the fact his hormones dictated his decisions more often than rational thought and it was well known he had a crush on Gwen ever since the two were placed on the Screaming Gophers. _Maybe having to spend a season getting chased around by Sierra'll drive the point that nobody likes to be stalked, no matter which gender they identify as,_ Gwen pondered as the now fully dressed "Al" stepped out of the protective covering of a large towel held by two grouchy interns.

It was an unspoken agreement between the campers (barring Heather and Duncan somewhat, Izzy depending on her mood, Courtney, Justin since he mentioned that worrying gave him wrinkles; this statement won him no sympathy from most of his fellow campers and some of the viewing audience, Alejandro, and Scott) that while being a contestant was bad, being an intern to Chris McLean was unarguably far, FAR worse since they have been known to get maimed, staved, injured and killed setting up challenges and Chris never cared about their safety. Each of them wore the expressions of those who have given up hope, who put up with the cruel host and creator so they'd get paid. Nothing less, nothing more and sometimes not even that.

This would be the season that these interns rose up and with the aid of some of the campers would overthrow Chris but that's a tale for another time.

Whatever thoughts went in the heads of everyone present went either away or to the 'back burner' once a beep signaled that commercial break had ended and the Lovable Rabbits would soon be introduced. Ch'rell stood in the stolen body of Al, secretly he hated being on a team of 'turtles' and wished he could sway Chris to have changed the name to something more fitting, like vultures, dragons, Hell even hippos, the deadliest animal in Africa bar none.

Still it seemed that no one could read minds or auras, so Ch'rell was safe in that regard, at least for the time being. After all, the best way to keep a secret is to not tell anyone about it, consciously or otherwise. So lost in his internal gloating that he paid no attention to a young woman who wore a green sweater as she stepped off of the ship and onto the dock...

 **Ooo, cliffhangers and mysteries abound here! It took some time but now the plot thickens! Shredder may be more than a match for the Ninja Turtles, but can even a Utrom deal with the sheer craziness of Total Drama? What happened to the veterans during their recovery? How will the Terrapins and Rabbits react towards each other?**

 **All I can share with you now is that next chapter Timmy enters the story! What can the self-proclaimed Pulverizer do against the merged form of Al and the Shredder? Be sure to read and review gentle viewers and hopefully I'll have a new chapter by Christmas!**


End file.
